Bissell Powerforce Bagged 71Y7 Vacuum Safety
David DeLuise, in his personal protective equipment, using Bissell Powerforce Baged Vacuum 71Y7 Walter: The Bissell Powerforce Bagged Vacuum is the most commonly used piece of household equipment. When it is used improperly, it can be dangerous. Videos show what Walter describes: Walter: (onscreen) According to a national study emergency room and hospital records from 1996 to 2004 found that nearly 663,400 people, both operators and bystanders went to hospital emergency rooms as a result of Bissell Vacuum accidents. most of these accidents happen from flying debris. other injuries happen while trying to repair Bissell Vacuums. Bissell Vacuum accidents can be prevented by following simple safety precautions discussed in this video. Videos show concert, and acts. Walter: Never operate a vacuum during performances, such as concerts, operas, symphonies, or acts. A video shows wet floors. Walter: Also avoid operating a vacuum on wet floors because your feet may slip and go under the vacuum. David DeLuise uses the Bissell Powerforce Bagged Vacuum 71Y7 Walter: Wear personal protective equipment, including long pants, steel toed shoes, a hat, an eye and ear protection. Videos show what Walter describes Walter: Before starting a vacuum cleaner, become familiar with its operating instructions. know how to use the mower and understand the controls. evaluate of the condition of the equipment, and make any adjustments or repairs if necessary. Adjust the height adjustment according to the type of floors you are vacuuming. inspect the area to be vacuumed. make sure it is free of all obstructions and debris. small sticks, rocks, and even pine cones can be can be powerful projectiles when propelled from a discharge chute. determine a vacuuming path which keeps people, pets, and property at a distance of at least 45 feet from the discharge chute. locate and avoid electrical equipment and any wires. David DeLuise operates the Bissell Powerforce Bagged Vacuum 71Y7 and uses it. Walter: The bag used in your vacuum is very flammable. NEVER start equipment near combustible materials. inside areas with poor ventilation. Title card reads: Warning! Never smoke around equipment. onscreen, videos show explosion, and fire. Walter: And do not smoke around equipment. the result can be an explosion, fire, and severe injury to yourself and others. Videos show what Walter describes: Walter: Make sure the vacuum is on a carpet or bare floors when adding dirt in the bag. never change bags when the vacuum is running because an accidental spill will kill the floors. Allow the equipment to cool down before vacuuming again. when removing the bag from the bag cover, take out the bag and make sure if it is empty. Change the vacuum bag when the vacuum bag becomes full as you use it. never reuse a vacuum bag. David DeLuise operates the Bissell Powerforce Bagged Vacuum 71Y7 on carpet. Walter: Always start vacuum cleaners on carpets or bare floors, use your hand, not your arm to turn on the vacuum. David DeLuise uses the Bissell Powerforce Bagged Vacuum 71Y7 Walter: When operating the vacuum, keep your hands and feet away from the motor and amps. do not run with the vacuum, because you may lose your balance and fall. do not pull the vacuum towards you. this puts the motor blades closer to your feet and is unsafe. Be alert to nearby stages. Work facing the stage so you can see the curtains, even if they do not see you. Videos show what Walter Describes: Walter: Mounting and dismounting curbs with the vacuum should be done carefully. Turn off vacuum cleaners before mounting and dismounting floors. although floors and stages may be good to clean, they can be dangerous when vacuuming. never use a bagged vacuum on stairs greater than 15 greater than 15 or 27%. this is equivalent to a drop of approximately 3 feet, over 100 feet. on steep stairs, the wheels may lose traction and spin, and you could lose control and tip the vacuum. When vacuuming seats with the vacuum, use the dusting brush and vacuum horizontally back and fourth up to the top. when vacuuming crevices, use the crevice tool for those small hard to reach areas. it comes with an extension wand. Vacuuming is sometimes a monotonous task and is easy to get distracted. lose your train of thought, and forget about basic safety practices and procedures. most vacuuming accidents result from carelessness and failure to follow simple and safe operating procedures. be aware of your surroundings and stay focused. safety is an important part of your job and protecting yourself and others for mower injuries speaks highly of you as a professional household employee. remember, safety in the workplace is good business. why? because acting in a responsible and professional manner while on the job not only protects you, but also your family. your future, your colleagues, and your company.